kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney
The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends: Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! is the 2nd Brave Little Toaster/Barney crossover episode by vinhchaule. It was released in Sony Wonder in 2009. Plot Five Appliances will invite Barney and his friends having about the four food groups, but Shawn plans to give his carrots to Zippety, as he doesn't like them. Luci tells him that they are good for him, which leads to Barney and the kids learning more about healthy foods and the four* food groups. From a silly story about a boy only eats noodles to make Mish Mash Soup, the group has fun learning about food that keeps our bodies fit. Barney introduces his friend James Turner, who sings about how farmers grow food and about a bird's "silly supper." As the final surprise, Barney will decide to have an after school picnic, with all different healthy foods. After Shawn trying a carrot left over from the picnic, he suddenly likes carrots. (* At the time this episode was filmed, there were only four food groups) Trivia *Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Mario, Luigi, WALL-E, EVE, Rob ("The Master"), Chris, Sebastian, Maisie, Ratso, Murgatroid, and Alberto, will guest star in the episode. *The first season of Barney & Friends title card with The Brave Little Toaster Meets above of the screen, during the Intro. *This is the second episode that The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends end credits with four songs that music played (reference as Barney Home Video), rather than Barney & Friends Season 1 original credits. Notes *Distributed by Sony Wonder. *Release Date: January 13, 2009. Summary (Sony Wonder version) Front Cover (Sony Wonder version) *Barney and the kids singing Mish Mash Soup *Mario and Luigi from Super Mario Bros. *Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi from Pokémon *WALL-E and EVE *Five Appliances and The Cars from The Brave Little Toaster Back Cover (Sony Wonder version) *Barney, Baby Bop and the kids singing Apples and Bananas *Five Appliances and the Animals singing Remember That Day from The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue End Credit Music﻿ 1. Apples and Bananas 2. Mish Mash Soup 3. Silly Supper 4. Milk Song 2009 The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends: Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! Previews﻿ Opening *Columbia TriStar Home Video logo *Coming Soon to Home Video screen *Bear in the Big Blue House Videos trailer *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Videos trailer *Now Available on Home Video screen *The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends: A World of Music trailer *Aaron's Magic Village trailer *The Swan Princess III; The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure trailer *Please Stay Tuned After This Program for Other Exciting Shows from Sony Wonder logo *FBI Warning screen *Sony Wonder logo (1995) *Kushner-Locke Company logo *Hyperion logo *HiT Entertainment logo (2006) *The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends opening logo *Barney & Friends Season 1 intro (The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends variant) Closing *Barney Says segment *End Credits (The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends: Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! variant) *HiT Entertainment logo (2006) *Hyperion logo *Kushner-Locke Company logo *Sony Wonder logo (1995) *Kidsongs Video preview Category:The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends Episodes Category:The Oxongers Season 3 episodes